The legend of two boys in love
by Nina9439
Summary: Axel doesn't find school that interesting, until one day a new kid comes to school, named Roxas.Axel has fell in love withe Roxas and Roxas seems to love him back.Sorry not a very good summary.Its a really interesting story  so I hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

The New Student

(Axel)

Axel groaned to the sound of his alarm clock as it filled his room. Axel turned to his side and lazily reached for the alarm clock trying to find the switch.

"Where…are you"

He reaches farther and farther getting even more annoyed still not finding his alarm clock. Finally Axel reached far enough to finally grab his clock but fell out of bed with a thud.

"OW"

Soon after Axel got dressed and finally headed out of his dorm room to the lunch hall for breakfast.

Axel entered his class now satisfied with a full belly and waited patiently for his class to begin.

"Hey Axel!~" sang Zexion.

"Hey Zexion…man I hate Monday's" Axel groaned.

"Come 'on Axel it's a new day! Besides I heard there-"just then the teacher came in and all the other students ran to their seats still chatting, rather quicker that usual. Axel was puzzled by this.

"- is a new kid today. Every body is talking about him~. Even I'm talking about him~."

"You're already doing that" Axel groaned as he blew a peace of hair from his face since he didn't bother putting on any hair gel this morning, so he decide to comb his hair half-heartedly and leave it for the rats of the day.

"You're such a sour puss" Zexion frowned and left for his seat.

"Now student, you may have already hear that there will be a new student joining us today at Kingdoms Academy."

The entire class cheered but Axel looked out of the window ignoring Zexion obnoxious cheers. Axel closed his droopy eyes and sighed.

"What so good about this kid" Axel grumbled.

"Now students, lets please welcome Roxas"

"Hey everyone" said Roxas.

Axel remained in his position, not acknowledging Roxas but continued ignoring Zexion with his obsessive cheers and hollers.

"Roxas, would you care to take a seat next to Axel?" pointed to the seat next to Axels as he let out a soft groan. As Roxas took his seat, Axel turned his attention to the board as the lesson began for the day. Axel jotted down the notes on the board then impatiently tapped his pencil on his desk as he waited for the next seat of notes to appear. Suddenly a pencil flew across his desk witched made him jump.

"Sorry" Roxas apologized. Axel picked up the pencil and handed it to Roxas "Here".

"Thanks" said Roxas with a rather straight facing then returning to his notes.

Axel states a quick glancing at Roxas and realized something he rarely sees in guys ever. _This guy is a neat freak_ thought Axel. Though on the other hand, he did look kind of cute in his blue plaid pants, black tee, and blue and black plaid short cut jacket or in other words, his uniform.

Axel returned his attention to the board and continued to jot his notes. For the rest of the class, Axel glanced outside and ignored all the teacher teaching until the bell rang.

"Axel~ you're going to sit with me today ok! ~" Zexion chimed as he locked his arm around Roxas which did surprise him.

"Hey, my name is Zexion. Got it Memorized? ~"

"Hey that's my line" Axel smirked as he swung his backpack.

"So what class do you have next shorty?"

"Don't call me shorty!" snapped Roxas rather louder then he had intended. "Uh...Gym.

"Well he's stuck with me for the next 30 minutes" Axel sighed as he drew some of his hair back.

"Aw...you lucky bastard!" Zexion mumbled as he left the class room with the rest of the class.

"See you later guys~" Roxas glanced at Axel.

"Come on shorty" said Axel as he grabbed his arm and headed out the door.

"DON'.!" Roxas yelled as he jerked his arm away from Axel.

"Okay okay, shor- I mean Roxas. We're going to be late for gym if we don't scram," said Axel as he was out the door waiting for Roxas to follow.

"Well? Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

"…"

"Okay then" Axel started heading towards the gym before Roxas suddenly grabbed the edge of his jacket.

"Um…can you show me the to were the gym is?"

"Sure" said Axel as the two boys headed to their second class.

* * *

><p>Nina9439: YAY~! I got the first chapter of your story posted!<p>

RoxasBlues: Thanks for posting my story for me Nina9439.

Nina9439: No problem, you're my best friends so don't mention it *hugs*

RoxasBlues: *hugs back* Well if you want the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Something New

(Roxas prove)

As Axel and I entered the gym, I was amazed. The whole entire gym was covered in red, black, and blue which resembled the Academies colors. The bleachers were a bright copper color, the Academies symbol on floor in the center of the basket ball court, and a silver plotted chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow…this is amazing!"

"You think this is cool? Wait till you see the Lunch Hall." Axel said as he turned and walked off.

"Um…where are you going?" I said as I watch a couple of the students running laps to test who was the fastest.

"The locker room…duh" he paused for a second then ran into the locker room. _I wonder what scared him off… _then suddenly I felt a presence that seemed to be hovering over my head as I saw a shadow that cover my own. When I turned, I was surprised to see a man with white hair that passed his shoulders by a foot and two inches, bright yellow eyes, a whistle around his neck and wearing a blue T-shirt and dark blue plaid shorts with black sneakers.

"You must be our new student…I see that Axel got you here safely as last."

"Here" the coach said as he handed me a pear of clean red gym shorts and a black Tee.

"Uh thanks…Mr. …"

"Xemnax, call me Coach Xemnax for short." He extended his hand for me to shake and I gladly shock it hoping our relationship between coach and student doesn't turn sour.

"Now head to the lock room to change. I have hope you know the difference between the girls locker room and from the boys."

Then with a pleasing smile, the coach left and went into his office to probably do some paper work. I headed for the locker room when Axel appeared in the same gym clothes as the coach gave me.

"So you met the coach huh? Hope he didn't lecture you or anything." Said Axel as he glanced in the direction the coach had disappeared.

"No. He was rather nice if you ask me."

"OH PLEASE! He's like that with every new kid that comes around" cried Axel as he twisted his fingers in the air "Wait till next week. Then you'll see his true colors"

Then he started walking towards the other students. I watched him go and noticed that his gym clothes didn't seem to suit him at all. With his red spiky hair, bright green eyes, he seemed to be the kind of person that would do wild things with looks_. Had I really paid that much attention to his looks?_ thought Roxas as he quickly got dressed and joined Axel and the other students on the bleachers.

"Hey Roxas" Axel yelled at the far end of the gym holding a red ball.

"Hey…" I quietly approached him but notice a long white line on the center floor_. I didn't see this when I walked in…_I thought as I glanced back at Axel.

"You're on that side and I'm on this side. Today we're playing dodge ball~" Axel smirked as he dribbled the ball with one hand.

"Dodge ball?"

"You mean you never played dodge ball before?"

"…"

"You just watch while I play and see if you want to join later 'kay?"

"Okay" I said a little embarrassed as I headed to the bleachers.

Coach Xemnax then announced that today the class would be playing dodge ball. I noticed that Axel was starring at me, but I quickly glanced away before he noticed my cheeks flushing. There was something about this guy that bothered me. His green eyes seemed to look right though me and blank stares made me uneasy. I squirmed in my seat on the bleachers as I watched kids pick up, dodge, or throw balls at other students.

I noticed that Axel seemed to stand out more then the others. As I watched him move, he dodged every ball with swift-quick movements and dodges every ball without showing any effort. Sometimes as he threw the ball, it would take him one single hand movement or combinations of moves just to hit two kids at the same time. _This_ _guy has skills_ thought Roxas. Axel didn't seem to have any trouble or break a sweat.

"Hmm…" I stepped down from the bleachers and joined the others also watching one by one as students were called out and headed to the bleachers. Half of the students were left including me and Axel.

"So…you finally decided to join in huh?" Axel chuckled.

"Well I thought it would be a good time to start."

"Well your wrong…this's were the game gets harder." Axel grinned as he threw a fast ball at me.

For that instant moment, it felt like everything was going in slow motion. When I glanced at Axel, I could see a huge grin on his face as he picked up another ball to counter attack the first one. Amazing how I pick things up before I even know it. The ball was about 3 feet from my face then I quickly curved my body to the side, dodging the ball about on inch from my face my nose. The second ball was also a meatier away aimed from my gut. I did a back flip, arching my back to easily dodge the ball. This felt familiar…

"Wow your good~" Axel noted as he grabbed another ball.

My cheeks flushed again with his comment. DAMMIT! What is with this guy that's making me blush all the time? I shook my head to clear all of the thoughts and focused on the game. I picked up a ball, aimed carefully waiting for a good chance to get a hit at Axel. I had the ball, still dodging every ball Axel threw. He still had the upper advantage.

"Come' on short. Your making this easier by the minute." Axel grunted.

"DON'.!" I screamed making the chandelier shake. With a quick throw, I made the ball soar faster then I intended. The ball hit Axel clear on the face, causing him to fly backwards and land on his back with a thud.

The whole gym fell silent; I hated anyone calling me shorty. It angered me when people did. I stormed off to the locker room but I could still feel Axels gaze watch me as I disappeared through the door.

After I washed and packed my things before the bell I sat on one of the benches, trying to cool myself off. Just then the boys locker room door opened and Axel walked through with a big red circle mark on hid face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you seem to have cooled down" Axel noted as he headed for the showers.

"I…haha…can't believe I did that to your…Hahahaha"

"That was pretty painful" Axel shouted over the shower.

I walked around the lockers and heard the shower turn off. Axel appeared with damp hair and a towel around his waist. I could feel my cheeks become hot as he closed the shower curtains. The upper half of his body was very muscular, well toned, and seemed very smooth as trickles of water slid down his chest towards his stomach. Then suddenly Axel began to remove his towel and I quickly dashed to the other side of the room where my belongings were and hid from Axel.

"That…was close"

"What was close?" Axel questioned.

I was startled and then he laughed but soon his face expression change and I could tell he could see the redness on my face. Axel ruffled my hair and smiled.

"I got to admit Roxas. That was some tough play out there."

"Haha thanks" this made me smile.

"Usually I wouldn't have such a hard time getting a few kids out but you….were a challenge." Axel chuckled to this and grabbed his backpack and swung it behind is back. Just then the bell rung for the next class or was it lunch?

"So Roxas, are you joining me and Zexion for lunch?"

"Uh…yeah sure." Axels' smile speeded from ear to ear and was pleased with my answer.

"Great!" he locked his arm around my neck and steered me towards the door.

"Your gonna love their pizzas! As well as the Chinese foods and-" Axel went on and on about the different foods they served and drinks they sold. Everything he said made me smile. There was something about his personality that made me feel welcome. I wondered if he was like this with every new kid that came around.

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah"

"I have the feeling we're gonna be good pals"

Pals. This word floated in my mind for a few seconds and I smiled to the sound of it. Pals.

"P.A.L.S. Pals. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah" I chuckled as we entered the Lunch Hall.

Nina9439: I got half of this chapter done yeah!

RoxasBlues: Huh what do you mean by half of the story?

Nina9439: Well when you wrote the story you made the chapter really long so I had to cut it in half.

RoxasBlues: Oh okay, so that means the other chapters your going to have to cut as well?

Nina9439: Yeah sorry U-U

RoxasBlues: Don't worry about it.

Nina9439: Cool

RoxasBlues: So I guess its time for everyone to leave a review! ~

Nina9439: Hey when is it my turn to say that? *pouts*

RoxasBlues: Next time okay.

Nina9439:Yay~


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Sorry the next part will take sometime, I have midterms this week so it'll take sometime to post the next part. So please be patent with me and I'll try to post the next part on Saturday or Sunday. Again sorry U - U


	4. Chapter 4

Something New part 2

Axel was right…this place was AMAZING! The floors were shiny and I could see my reflection, like the gym instead of a silver plated chandelier there were gold plated, all the seats and tables were circular, the walls had paintings of half naked babies (They still painted those?), and what really amazed me was a heart shaped moon in the center of the ceiling. All the lunch ladies wore a maid-like outfit that didn't reveal anything inappropriate and also wearing their formal hair nets. Axel again locked his arm around my neck and dragged me across the room until I finally caught sight of Zexion talking with a couple of other students.

"Wait here and I'll get our lunches 'kay Roxas?" He left with that as I sat across from Zexion and chatted until Axel returned.

"Here you go Roxas" Axel said as he handed me a try divided into sections with pizza, jello, carrots, and a spork.

"Thanks Axel" I smiled with apparition and ate my lunch as Axel sat next to me and also handed me a Coke.

"WHAT? Your not gonna sit next to me today Axel?" Zexion cried.

"Nah, don't feel like it" Axel replied.

"Is it because it Monday?"

"What's wrong with Mondays?"

"Axel hates Monday. It makes Axel grouchy or belligerent. Sometimes Axel becomes very Anti-social but other than that, he's fine." Zexion explained.

"Why are you talking like that?" Axel growled.

"Well in gym you didn't seem grouchy, belligerent, or anti-social" I glanced at Axel as he nibbled on his carrots. He was silent for a second.

"Well maybe…you made my day better."

Axel turned his head towards me and smiled as he said this. I could feel my cheek grow not as I stared into his green eyes. _I only met this guy today…why am I feeling this way? _I thought as I slowly turned to eat my cherry flavored jello.

"Awwww~ You made him blush! ~" sang Zexion

"I did?" Axel said.

Before I even had the chance to react, Axel grabbed my chin and turned my head making me face him. My cheeks flushed yet again.

"Hmm…well well well." Axel cooed.

"Cut that out" I spat as I threw some of my jello at his face.

"Instead of ball you're throwing food?" Axel countered as he threw some of his.

Then before we knew it, we were throwing our lunches at each other then the whole student body. Carrots, mashed potatoes, pizza, jello, sandwiches, and drinks were flying every where!

"Now see what you two started?" Zexion said as he ducked for cover and so did we.

"Yeah Axel. Look what you started" I mimicked as we crawled under the tables avoiding food as it became air born.

"What I started? You're the one who threw your jello at my face."

I chuckled at that and so did Axel and Zexion. We finally reached the other side of the Lunch Hall and stepped out in the hall while we watched the Lunch Hall fall into chaos. Zexion fell to the ground laughing as I brushed a piece of lattes from my jacket and noticed then removed a sandwich that was in my hair. I felt a gentle tug on my wrist, but I already knew who it was, Axel.

"Come on we gotta get cleaned up"

"Where?"

"The boy's bathroom. Don't worry you'll get used to this" Axel smile.

We both left Zexion and headed to the bathroom/showers and cleaned up. Axel said it would be best to skip our other classes so the Head Master wouldn't catch us.

"Did the Head Master give you a room yet?" Axel asked as he gelled his hair.

"No, not yet. Though he said to make some friends and see if they didn't mind me staying for the night with them."

"Well guess what."

"What?"

"Your staying with me tonight.~" Axel proclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Really? I can stay with you?"

"Sure. As long as you don't break anything or push my buttons"

"What buttons?"

"Hahaha. You're funny."

Axel placed his jacket over his shoulder exposing his black T-shirt and signaled for me to following him out the door when the coast was clear. We sneaked into his dorm room, Door 308. Axel shut his door with a soft click and leaned on the door then gave out a sigh. I placed my things beside his night stand and I noticed that his clock was on the floor. I picked it up and placed it back on his night stand.

"Sorry for the mess" Axel apologized as he was referring to his bed.

"So…" I started out.

"Where are you from?" Axel asked.

"A small town pretty far from here"

"Do you live with your parents?"

"No"

"Do you know where your parents live?"

"No"

"Do you have any parents?"

"…" This caught me off guard. I didn't want to remember anything of my parents, or where they're from, or what they were like…

"Roxas…" Axel said his voice sounding a bit concerned which surprised me. I didn't even realize Axel was in front of me when I looked up. In a way Axel always seemed to startle me.

He looked down on me with his green eye and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything" Axel said softly ruffling my hair as he did.

I looked up at him then looked down. It was embarrassing having Axel some what entering my personal life. I didn't want to look at him because I knew my cheeks would turn bright red and Axel might get a different idea. Still though…there was something about Axel that I kind a wondered about.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"If anything is bothering you…or if you're having any problems…please come tell me. Ok?"

I was wondering why Axel was being very gentle to me. He was acting more like a father figure than a friend or was he being more than that? The thought about it made me smile.

"And when you learn something new, I would like to hear about it too."

"Sure…pal…"

"Hey you got it memorized" Axel chuckled then turning it into a laugh. I joined in with him smiling and laughing all the way.

Nina9439: Konnichiwa minna! Yay~! I finally got the time to put the next part up!

RoxasBlues: I'm glad you did I was starting to wonder if you where ever going to post it.

Nina9439: Well gomen nasai I had midterms this week, so I was busy studding so I would get a good grade.

RoxasBlues: How did it go?

Nina9439: I'll tell you latter. Right now let's get back on topic, so this finishes chp.2 and I'll start on chp.3.

RoxasBlues: Alright, the next chap.'s shorter so it shouldn't take to long to post.

Nina9439: Yep, but I was looking over your story and I split some of the very long chap.s, to 3 parts.

RoxasBlues: Sore de kamaimasen.

Nina9439: Honto?

RoxasBlues: Hai.

Nina9439: Arigatou RoxasBlues, sayonara minna. Oh and don't forget to leave a review, it makes us happy to see them.

**Some Japanese words and sentences you will see RoxasBlues and I say ever so often.**

Konnichiwa minna- Hello everyone

Gomen nasai- sorry

Sore de kamaimasen- its okay

Honto?- really?

Hai- yes

Arigatou- thank you

Sayonara minna- goodbye everyone


End file.
